jcc2020fandomcom-20200213-history
Mis A' Talvy
' Mis A' Talvy '(born 4th January 2160) is a Kaelon currently serving under the Terran Dominion's military, the Human Intervention Vector (HIV), as Grand Admiral. In her 87 total years of service in the military under the HIV, she has been known to deviate from standard military procedure, often times disregarding command from higher ups (all resulting in positive outcomes) and directly recruiting personnel, in person. This has resulted in the troops formerly under her direct command to not only have an uncanny loyalty to both her and the Dominion cause, but also be a much more competent and specialized force when compared to other Dominion troops. Interestingly, when compared to other Kaelons, Mis A' Talvy has a notable lack of visible cybernetics. The only form of cybernetics she has are cybernetic eyes, both left and right, only serving as replacements, not modifications, of her normal biological eyes. This replacement was needed due to her birth defects. Early Life Mis A' Talvy was born to Nero A' Talvy and Vii A' Talvy on the 4th of January 2160, alongside her twin brother, Vis A' Talvy. She was born on the lunar colony of Kaelon-II, the moon orbiting Kaelon-I. Her mother, Vii A' Talvy, died of exhaustion from childbirth. Mis A' Talvy had an obvious birth defect with both her eyes. They were extremely deformed, and could not provide sight. With this in mind, her father, Nero A' Talvy, provided her with cybernetic implants to act as replacement for her eyes. After being born, the A' Talvy children were brought to Kaelon-I to be raised by foster parents, Hugh Ferris and Shersey Fannister, both close friends of Nero A' Talvy and Vii A' Talvy. This was because Nero A' Talvy, was currently fighting in the front lines of the Second Galactic War Over Cengkeh. Although he was absent during the time his children were raised, he sent specific instructions to his children's foster parents to train them, both physically and mentally from the age of 2 years. This included making them speak fluently as they grew up to be 2, having requirements for them to be given food or toys (such as solving puzzles, riddles, or physical exercise) from the age of 4, and having them be trained in martial arts, standard military training, and arms handling at the age of 6. In the 18th of June 2163, Nero A' Talvy visited Earth to convene with the other Rear Admirals and the Grand Admiral, scheduled on the 20th of June 2163. He arrived in the Sol System with his personal fleet and was reportedly about to land his personal craft when a hostile fleet hailing from the Grand Archives Society jumped into the system. Being the highest authority in the Sol System at the time, Nero A' Talvy gained command of the home fleet of Sol and immediately called for backup. He did not return to his family that day. During the time of their father's absence, the A' Talvy siblings would grow up to be physically and mentally superior to their peers, presumably because of the training given by their foster parents. They would often get perfect scores in school, and their physical state would qualify them into the military recruit program at the age of 12, exactly as they graduated from the Terran Dominion education on the Kaelon-I Institution of Sciences. When it was revealed that their father was a Rear Admiral, and that he went MIA during the Battle of Earth, the siblings would grow distant from one another. This was because Mis A' Talvy was proud of her father's sacrifice, and was happy that he died for the Dominion. Meanwhile, Vis A' Talvy was angered by the fact that the Dominion couldn't have anyone else in command that day, and thought that his father's life was wasted on a battle that he shouldn't have fought in the first place. Military Career Recruitment After graduating from the Kaelon-I Institution of Sciences, Mis A' Talvy decided to pursue a military career, following in her father's footsteps. She wanted her brother to join the military too, but Vis A' Talvy would decide to pursue a career in the Dominion Espionage Agency (DEA). This would contribute to the rift between the two siblings. At the age of 16, Mis A' Talvy was recruited into the Human Intervention Vector under its spacefaring division. She was assigned to crew the TOS Persephone, a light cruiser, as an engineer. Though she started as a harsh and a know-it-all that was not liked by her colleagues, she would eventually grow to be more caring and diplomatic while also helping her fellow crew members in their work and training. Eventually, Mis A' Talvy would slowly rise in position to be the Second-In-Command of the TOS Persephone at the age of 19, under Captain Hugh Ferris, her foster father. Promotion to Captain On the 5th of October 2180, the Olympus System suddenly cut off all contact with the rest of the Terran Dominion. Being the closest military vessel to the system at the time, the TOS Persephone was sent to investigate the system. Upon entering the system, all contact with the TOS Persephone was lost. According to leaked documents of the DEA and eye-witness testimony of the surviving crew, during the 24 hours of lost contact, the crew of the TOS Persephone reportedly came into contact with a Leviathan-class lifeform identified in the archives of the Grand Archives Society (GAS) as a 'Voidstalker'. According to GAS archives: "The Voidstalker comes from outside our galaxy. It is a kind of black hole, able to depict different, always terrifying, shapes. If it is in your system, then the sunlight you are seeing is it's illusion. Your star has been devoured. It is predatory, and it lures lifeforms into it by inducing extreme visual and auditory hallucinations in lifeforms that stare at its general location, regardless of whether the Voidstalker can be seen or not. It causes fear, and it feeds on it. It is sentient, and it knows. It knows you're there, always. In lifeforms that have not stared at it, it causes a hanging sense of terror, almost as if someone, something, is staring. Watching. Sentient beings caught in its all-seeing gaze will hear whispers, trying to convince them to look to the skies for an escape, to look to their stars for comfort. If you hear them, do not listen. Seek shelter. Do not leave it. If you see a black cut in reality, hide. It is not your escape. Do not trust the voices. Do not listen. There is only an eternity of torment on the other side. And if you wake up to demons on the foot of your bed? To sub-space rifts tearing open reality? To restless whispers telling of a false escape? Do not trust the voices. Do not listen. Death is your only escape." Instantly after coming into contact with the Voidstalker, half of the 54 man crew of the TOS Persephone went insane. Before neutralizing the insane crew members, another 12 died. The remaining 15 crew members holed up together in the conference room of the ship. After 4 hours, in an act of either utter desperation, exemplary bravery, or unbridled stupidity, Mis A' Talvy headed and looked out the bridge into the abyss of space to see and confirm the presence of the Voidwalker to the surviving crew. This did not drive her insane. This was speculated to be because of her cybernetic optic implants. She then headed into the ship's torpedo launch deck to reportetdly, "...blast the thing's head off and finally make it shut up.". She then launched the ship's whole storage of torpedoes, including its one Hurricane-class torpedo. Upon contact, a high-pitched shriek was heard across the system, and the Voidstalker was gone. This act was the first of many heroic acts that Mis A' Talvy would perform. As a direct result of this event, Captain Hugh Ferris resigned, placing Mis A' Talvy as the new captain of the TOS Persephone. Promotion to Admiral After the "slaying" the Voidstalker in the Olympia System, Mis A' Talvy was tasked with surpressing piracy in the Kaelon Quadrant from 2181 to 2190. At the start of her pirate-stopping career, she would often just shoot down pirate vessels, without regard for the lives of the pirates on board. This would change when a hostage situation in the Xur System, on the 19th of March 2193. During the negotiations with the pirate vessel Jolly Rogers, Mis A' Talvy would find out what drove these pirates to piracy. They were being forced by mob bosses to steal from trade routes, under the threat of their lives being taken. In the spur of the moment, Mis A' Talvy offered the pirates safety on board the TOS Persephone, as crew members. The pirates, though baffled at first, came to board the TOS Persephone. Upon further discussion, the hostage was returned, which was discovered to be Rear Admiral Xeria E' Stok. The pirates also agreed to join Mis A' Talvy, though they refused to leave their vessel. This diplomatic approach would make Mis A' Talvy well liked by the pirates. More would join her in their own ships, and eventually the piracy in the Kaelon Quadrant was nearly non-existent. Because of this achievement, Xeria E' Stok would promote her into an Admiral, and transfer the previously undocumented pirate vessels into her fleet. Promotion to Rear Admiral On 2190, the New Kaelon Movement (NKM) organized a hit on the then Grand Admiral, Nicolas Raffael. The hit was planned to be done in the Drachen System on the 1st of January 2190. This date lined up with the 54th Annual Moot of Admirals, on Kaelon-I, which was being done on the 2nd. At the time, Rear Admiral Xeria E' Stok was already on Kaelon-I, while the other admirals were on their way. The earliest to arrive was Mis A' Talvy with her fleet, the Absolution, of 40 corvettes, 30 destroyers, 60 light cruisers, and a mothership. She was quickly followed by the Grand Admiral's fleet, the Vindicator, of 70 destroyers, 200 light cruisers, 100 heavy cruisers, and 30 motherships. On 07.00 GMT, both Mis A' Talvy and Nicolas Raffael received a distress signal from Rear Admiral Xeria E' Stok warning them of the separatist force about to attack the Grand Admiral, and that the system's home fleet was about to betray them. The signal was quickly cut off. Before any of the admirals could respond, a volley of lasers, kinetic batteries, and torpedoes was shot towards the Vindicator fleet. Half of the fleet was taken out, though the Grand Admiral was still alive. The battle resumed with the Dominion aligned fleets being outnumbered 2 to 1. Distress signals were ineffective, as they were being intercepted by NKM forces. The dominion fleets also received a message from the separatists, stating that Rear Admiral Xeria E' Stok was dead, no backup was coming, and no escape was viable due to the activated warp lock on the planet. This is consistent with the fact that separatist forces was able to redirect the other admirals to the Cadia System, which was 5 jumps away from the Drachen System. This was quickly followed by the destruction of the Grand Admiral's mothership, the TOS Invicta, and his subsequent death. Morally defeated, outmatched, and desperate, all command of the Dominion fleet in the Drachen System was given to Mis A' Talvy, who immediately ordered a retreat to the edge of the system. Seeing imminent victory, the opposing fleets of the NKM rushed to attack. This was when Mis A' Talvy ordered an extremely dangerous form of warp jump called a 'hop'. This 'hop' would not move the fleets to a different system, rather, it would move them across the system itself. This would require the warp drives of the ships to charge low enough energy to not be stopped by the warp lock, but still high enough to not fail the jump before or while in warp speed. This was again, extremely dangerous, as being stopped by a warp lock would cause the built up energy to implode and destroy the ship that failed the jump, and failing a jump entirely would place them as sitting ducks for the enemy fleet, while not having enough energy to finish the jump would scatter their remnants across the system. The jump would require such precise timing that even a milisecond off would be a disaster. So, the fleets started their timer and said their prayers as they turned towards the opposing fleet. And with their warp drives charged and the timer reaching zero, they jumped. Although reports of the Battle of Drachen placed an additional 20 vessels lost after this jump, it is unknown if this was because of the jump deployed by the Dominion fleets or because of the continuing battle. After the jump was executed, the surviving Dominion fleets turned their vessels, found themselves at the flank of the enemy, and started firing volleys upon volleys of laser and torpedo fire. This re-opening salvo destroyed enough opposing vessels to put the battling fleets on a level playing field. The NKM fleet turned, and the battle was about to be continued. This was when Mis A' Talvy was informed that the TOS Invicta was carrying a Hurricane-class torpedo. One that obviously did not explode, as the resulting explosion from the TOS Invicta's destruction lacked the firepower of a Hurricane-class torpedo. The admiral then decided to send a group of fighters to locate the torpedo, arm it, and make it explode amidst the enemy fleet, whilst the Dominion fleets provided covering fire. The battle recommenced, and a battle group of 30 fighters was sent to detonate the Hurricane-class torpedo. This group was also aided by other allied vessels in the search for the torpedo. The battle group eventually returned and reported that the torpedo was already heavily surrounded by enemy vessels, but was not able to be armed. Following this, Mis A' Talvy, against fervent pleas from her fellow soldiers, left her mothership in a fighter to detonate the torpedo herself. She immediately contacted the enemy flagship, reporting that she was in fact defecting and requested permission to board the enemy flagship. Trusting the admiral's words, the NKM admiral allowed this. This allowed Mis A' Talvy to scout the immediate area, where she found the Hurricane-class torpedo floating in space, right under the enemy flagship and surrounded by most of the NKM's fighting force. Seeing no other way for it to be armed, she then launched her fighter's torpedo at it, hoping to detonate it that way, meanwhile retreating to a safe distance from the following blast. The blast from the detonation of the Hurricane-class torpedo was able to destroy the core of the NKM's fighting force. This included all 25 of their motherships, 45 of their heavy cruisers, and 60 of their light cruisers. This loss crippled the separatist fleet, which essentially forced them to accept an unconditional surrender on their behalf for a chance to not be obliterated. Mis A' Talvy then returned to her mothership, and set to destroy the warp lock on Kaelon-I via orbital bombardment. Notably, no civilian casualties was recorded from this action. After the destruction of the warp lock, numerous fleets of countless admirals jumped into the system, already aware of the hit on the Grand Admiral, but not able to help due to not being able to jump in the system because of the warp lock. Although they were saddened by the Grand Admiral's death, they quickly told Mis A' Talvy of the current uprising sparked by the NKM, and asked for aid in neutralizing the current separatist threat. The following Dominion campaign to neutralize the New Kaelon Movement was lead by the newly promoted Rear Admiral, Mis A' Talvy. This supression campaign lasted officially until 2194, which was coincidentally the year right before the Third Galactic War Over Cengkeh. Promotion to Grand Admiral On the 1st of July 2195, the Alysian Empire declared war on the Terran Dominion. Rear Admiral, now Rear Officer, Mis A' Talvy, contributed to the war effort by often conducting surprise attacks on Alysian fleets, and usually skirmishing against smaller Alysian fleets. Though she did not fight any land battles, her superior tactics would contribute to the victory of the Terran Dominion. Through her actions, she was personally selected by Nguyen Linh to be Grand Admiral via his will on the 26th of April 2255.